Too Much to Handle
by goyankeesbooredsox
Summary: Some potions can drag you in further than you want to go. What will happen when two girls go beyond what's in the books? Can they pull out before its too late? Or is their fate sealed once they drink the last drop?
1. Letters

I'm not the actual owner of goyankeesbooredsox, but I am writing my own story on her account with her loving permission.

None of the Hogwarts characters, settings, spells and/or quotes are mine, they are the lovely creations of J.K. Rowling, and I thank her greatly. Rebecca and Leonie are my imagination at work, however.

START:

_Dear Rebecca,_

_Can you believe it? Our fifth year is finally starting, and I simply couldn't be more excited. I haven't seen Hermione of Lavender in the longest time. I wonder if they've changed. Which brings to my next point: changing. Do you look any weirder, Rebecca? I sure hope you didn't get that nose piercing you promised me about. Something tells me Hogwarts won't appreciate it. _

_Yes, my hair still has the sea-green streaks running through it, and I'm as blonde as ever. I'm still freakishly tall, and me feet are still too big for my legs. I suppose not all changes are for the better._

_Yes, I got my wand replaced this summer. If I remember correctly, both yours and mine were 'accidentally' destroyed last year by an 'unknown cause'. However, you and I know that they blew up in the attempt to hex a certain someone. _

_I suppose that's all I have to say, which is odd. No, no it's not. I don't talk too much anyway. _

_-Leonie. _

Leonie signed off with a fancy flourish and let her quill drop onto the letter, leaving several large ink splatters. _My personal touch_, she thought and neatly creased the letter into a star shape. She grabbed a sea-green ribbon and called her midnight black owl over. It landed neatly on the small perch she had set up a couple of days ago and patiently stuck out its leg. Leonie tied the looped the ribbon through a small hole on the top of the letter and tied it around the bird's claw. She stretched over the wooden desk and opened her window, giving the owl a gentle push before leaning back and watching flap off into the distance.

"Our fifth year is starting," she whispered, liking the feel of the words rolling off her tongue. She pulled out the second drawer on her right and pulled out a black box with a simple swirling design to the lid. She set it on her desk and lifted the lid looking at the pictures underneath. Numerous pictures sat piled on top of each other, each of different people. She scavenged through the box for a moment before frowning and pulling out a picture in a silver frame. She frowned as she watched the events happened, but not out of anger.

"I've never seen this before," she whispered, watching as she stood before the camera and rolled her eyes. The small girl in the photo sank through her leg a bit, making her appear smaller, but then the surprising thing happened: a pale haired boy ran up behind her and pecked her on the cheek. He hugged her tightly before running off. "Draco?' she whispered, the memory growing stronger in her mind at the name. "Who snapped this photo?" she wondered, shutting the box but leaving the photo out. She watched intently as the scene played again and again, watching as she constantly got the same shocked expression on her face as Draco scampered away. The sun slowly began to dip below the horizon, and Leonie could hear in the distance her mother calling her for dinner.

"Another day," she mumbled, and stashed the photo in her drawer, leaving her window open in case Rebecca should write back tonight.

Dinner was uneventful, and Leonie ambled upstairs, her belly still rumbling from the lack of nourishment she fed herself tonight. She couldn't help it; she just wasn't hungry. She opened the door and was face to face with Shade, her owl. She flapped angrily in her face, stretching out a thin letter tied to her leg.

"Yeah, yeah," Leonie mumbled, removing the letter and seating herself at her desk. _Awfully light for Rebecca_, she noticed and unfolded the creamy parchment. Shade hastily pecked at some seeds before falling silent and almost seeming to read over Leonie's shoulder.

**Dear Leonie, **

**I suppose I should write about how fabulous my summer was and such, but I can't. Everything is going wrong. Can't go into details in such an open place. We need to talk.**

**Signed,**

**Rebecca, Creator of her tragic life.**

Leonie frowned. The last line, _we need to talk_, had been underlined several times, and the handwriting seemed ferocious and angry. Everything was thick and messy, and the parchment was missing a corner.

Obviously something was going on that she didn't know about 500 miles away where Rebecca sat. And even here, where a photo showed a hidden affection for herself that Leonie never knew of. END Hoep you like! I was trying to add more of Hogwarts into the picture this time, instead of maknig everything shallow and superficial. Starting all over!


	2. Reunion At Last

Well then. Another chapter is here. Please READ AND REVIEW!

START:

_Obviously something was going on that she didn't know about 500 miles away where Rebecca sat. And even here nothing was normal, where a photo showed a hidden affection for Leonie that she never knew of._

Leonie sat quietly in an empty compartment on the familiar scarlet train, doodling on a notebook she had brought with her. She wasn't really paying much attention to the drawing she was making; her hand just had a mind of its own. Her pencil repeatedly went over the same lines, smoothing them out. Finally when she sat back to look at the entire picture, her eyes grew to the size of saucers. There, as life-like as the photo in her bag, stood her very self with a slight frown on her face and Draco's lips pressed to her left cheek. His arms were still flying through the air to meet on the other side in a hug, and a slight breeze ruffled everything to the right of the page. It looked absolutely better than anything she'd ever drawn. In the background stood the station, with the side of the train stretching off into the distance. She shook her head and shut the notebook; not realizing someone had stepped next to her. Leonie looked up in surprise, locking eyes with the most awkward sight she had ever seen.

A girl with shoulder-length black hair stood next to her, her eyes rimmed with black eyeliner and her chocolate eyes narrowed. Her lips were drawn to a thin line, and her fists were clenched. A black cloak covered her form neck to toe, and a small silver skull had been etched into the top left corner. Only one phrase ran into Leonie's mind: She lays finger on me and I'll kill her. Somehow that was all she could think of, even though the girl's appearance screamed Killer.

"Can I help you?" Leonie asked, sliding the notebook into her bag. She tried to remain calm, but there was something wrong about the girl. The girl only grumbled something and collapsed onto the bench across from her. Leonie shrugged and pulled out the photo she'd been messing with earlier: Rebecca and her last year when the train left. Rebecca had Leonie in a headlock, but both were laughing like a maniac. They collapsed to the ground, in the photo, and Leonie smiled. "Can I help you?" she repeated, thinking the girl hadn't heard. She met eyes with the girl again, waiting for an answer.

"Leonie, quit playing around. I'm not in the mood," the girl muttered, and Leonie gasped. The voice, so distinct, was indeed Rebecca's, but the body had been deformed with black and hatred. "My mother attacked me when I was writing that letter, if you must know. That's why a corner is missing." Rebecca sighed and bent over to grab something out of her bag. A picture was held out to Leonie, a copy of she had in her own hand. Leonie watched as the two girls fell to the ground, and ran a hand through her hair.

"What happened?" Leonie whispered, shutting the compartment door. Rebecca let out a loud sigh and gave Leonie a look that said it all: I hate myself and you for asking that.

"My parents are possibly divorcing and could barely afford to send my to Hogwarts this year. My mother is having problems with her temper and can't contain herself and my father is going through a midlife crisis. In other words he jumps at every chance to nearly get himself killed. And I myself decided to set my house on fire. Partially accident, partially on purpose. It has _not_ been a good summer," Rebecca hissed, and Leonie shrugged. Somehow it didn't really affect her all that much.

"I found out someone decided to snap a picture of an event I had thought was secret. My hair's streaks are randomly changing colors depending on my mood, and I've had the worst need to butcher someone every since I stepped on this train," Leonie looked up, seeing Rebecca's curious face. "I got a letter from Mr.Weasley this summer about how he was going to kill me if I messed with Hermione again. I had been teasing her through letters," she said, her voice turning very formal, "and now I would like to go pay a visit to him." Rebecca cracked her a smile never seen in ages, and Leonie rose to her feet, slipping out her wand. They exchanged evil glances and headed for the compartment door.

"Let's go," Rebecca smiled, and they pushed open the compartment door. Leonie took up the lead, and they stalked down the hallway, quiet as mice. Leonie paused at one door and yanked open, standing in the doorway with her arms crossed.

"Guess what I got for my birthday," Neville was announcing until he fell silent under Leonie's glare. Harry instantly jumped to his feet as he met eyes with Leonie, but her wand was already pointed at his chest. He looked down at her wand, surprised, but tried to hide it.

"Don't make me hex you, Harry," Leonie whispered, waving the wand ever so slightly. Harry struggled not to move and only planted his feet firmly against the ground.

"What's the worst you're going to do, Leonie? Make me go jelly-legged? Why are you here anyway?" Harry retorted, dragging out his own wand and pointing it at her heart. Leonie glanced down and smirked. Such a weakling.

"That's it, Potter? Your hands shaking, and you think you can concentrate hard enough to hex me? I only need to Ronald, anyway. Then I'll be gone." Harry shook his head and gave her a hard push. Or at least tried. Some one had come up behind Leonie while she was talking and held her up on her feet.

"Fine. But tell Weasley he'll have to talk to me sooner of later otherwise it won't be pretty," Leonie warned him, and turned to walk back to her compartment. She immediately crashed into someone, however, and backed away to meet with a set of ice-blue eyes. Platinum blonde hair framed his face, and only one name flashed into Leonie's mind.

"Draco?" she whispered, her jaw dropping.

END

Now including more Hogwarts characters! I don't know if I'll do any pairs but…I guess you'll just have to see.

I suppose Leonie and Rebecca sound a bit evil. That's what I'll do, and it's all Malfoy's fault.


	3. Helping Hand

This chapter isn't uber long, I know, but I'm saving the stuff I have planned for the next session. JUST read and review, please!

START

"Draco?" she whispered, her jaw dropping.

He looked down at her with an emotionless face, his mouth in a straight and his eyes blank. His black cloak draped before her like an ominous black cloud, creating an aura of hatred. She could something else under the burning anger, but couldn't separate it to determine what it was. The compartment door to Harry's compartment was still open, and she had the feeling more eyes were watching her than she wanted. His cold eyes didn't waver, and she couldn't pull away. He'd changed so much over the past summer. He didn't appear like he had used ten gallons of Madame Bloom's Hair Gel for men every day, anymore; instead it fluttered lazily around his face.

"Talk," he mumbled, and grabbed her tightly by her arm. He dragged her roughly down the hallway, and she didn't fight, somewhat subdued from her battle with Harry moments earlier. He sat her down in an empty compartment she recognized as her own and left Rebecca outside, shutting the door.

"What is it, Draco?" she asked, relaxing. He gave her a cold look and picked up something from the floor. He smiled when he looked at his however, and his features began to soften. He looked up with a smile on his face and held out what had picked up.

"I don't seem to remember anyone with a camera nearby, Leonie," he pointed out, gesturing to the photo.

"Neither did I," she blushed, putting the photo away.

"I suppose that's why I'm here. Although I would have loved to seen you beat up Potter, I decided my case was more important. Leonie, do you know why I did what I did last year?" he asked, locking eyes with her again. A tingling sensation ran down her back and she shuddered, shaking her head. "I thought it was obvious. You're a little different Leonie. You take pride in standing up for yourself and others. You don't boil over things endlessly, you set your mind to something and then you do it. No one has quite the personality that you do, Leonie, and it shows quite strongly. So now you've been shunned by the people you thought were your friends, and the only one to stick by you was Rebecca. You two are inseparable, but I know there's things you can't tell her. There are things you've kept inside for so long, but it would murder her frail heart to hear them. That's what I'm here for. I'm reaching out my hand and it's up to you if you want to take it," He voiced, and Leonie frowned.

"Rebecca doesn't have a frail heart," she retorted, and Draco shook his head.

"Yes, she does. Under that gothic wardrobe and attitude is a girl ready to fall apart. Do her a favor and don't pile any more of your troubles on her. I'm here if you need me," Draco nodded, glancing out the window where mountains rushed past.

"What troubles?" Leonie replied, causing Draco to look back at her again. He smirked, the signature Draco touch to any conversation, and locked eyes with her.

"Don't tell me," he dropped his voice to a barely above a whisper, "You don't have problems bursting you at the seam right now. I'll give you an example: What happened just now with Potter, Weasley and the rest of them." Leonie sighed, thinking back to the previous summer. It had been quiet a fiasco in the flurry of letters she sent.

"You know Hermione and I haven't been on the best of terms, don't you?" Leonie started, and Draco nodded. "Well this summer, I had written a letter with all the horrible nasty things I wanted to say to her face on a spare piece of parchment and folded it up. Unfortunately, my owl, Shade, recognized the parchment and thought it was a letter. Naturally he flew it off to Granger's house and a couple of days later I received the most peculiar thing in the mail. No, not a hate message by Granger herself, but something that wasn't even addressed to me but rather to Ronald Weasley. Shade had grabbed the wrong letter by mistake"

"I suppose I could have just torn up the letter right there and moved on, but no. My insane sense of curiosity forced me to open the letter and read every gushy word. When I was finished, not only had I ripped out most of my hair due to the meaning of the letter, but also a grin split my face. One word ran through my mind that night: blackmail. And I did. I sent her messages every day, forcing her to do things she'd never dream of. She was under my control. Until, however, she had to tell her stupid boyfriend that I was blackmailing her. He sent me numerous letters telling me the amount of trouble I'd be and mentioning a couple of words that are too vulgar to repeat. Naturally I stopped, but those insults never faded from my mind. That's were the Potter you and the confrontation came in," Leonie bent over and messed with her bag. When she looked up a disturbing smile had crept across Draco's face.

"You're growing more and more into the Slytherin name everyday, Leonie. But it's good that you told me this. Think of the pressure you'd be placing on Rebecca if you had told about your fiasco this summer," Draco smiled and rose to his feet. Leonie stood up also, planning to open the door and letting a fuming Rebecca back inside. Draco's lips brushed against her cheek, and for the rest of the train ride, Leonie had to fight of the blush that was threatening to creep across her face.

END

Once again, I know, uber short! But please review! I love you all!


	4. Trouble Brewing

Little longer than the last one! I worked on this one, trying to fine-tune it, before publishing it.

START 

Leonie watched as the castle crept closer towards their carriages, the four towers stretching to the sky and nearly scraping the underside of the clouds. She smiled, the feeling already inching over her back as she finally reached home. Rebecca sat next to her, snoozing lightly on her shoulder with a rare look of innocence on her face. Leonie hadn't done anything about her yet, because, quiet frankly, she didn't want to deal with the attitude she'd be receiving when Rebecca was awakened out of context. Instead she let Rebecca sleep on as she shuddered from the bone-chilling wind that howled through their carriage.

"Rebecca, wake up," Leonie said moments later as the carriages slowed to stop in front of the main gate. She looked up at the over cast sky as Rebecca shook herself awake, and swore she saw small black shapes floating in the sky. They looked awfully familiar, but Leonie couldn't place where she had seen them before. She dismissed the idea and dragged out her trunk, letting it crash to the ground. Somehow she wasn't in the mood to hold it out of the dead grass.

Later, Leonie sat on the floor in the Entrance Hall, right by the main gate. The staircases towered over her, constantly changing direction, and she watched as students greeted each other with joy. _So much happiness should be outlawed_, she thought with a grim smile, _it doesn't do much other than annoy the hell out of others. _Rebecca had sat down next to her, toying with a small Zippo lighter and letting the flame get dangerously close to anyone who dared get near her or her trunk full of school supplies. On the other hand, Leonie sat quietly, her arms around her knees, listening to a nearby group of Gryffindors. Lavender Brown seemed to be leading the conversation, and she had managed to turn the conversation in the direction of the Slytherins. Leonie sat silently on the ground, listening attentively.

"They're all destined for the wrong side," she insisted, her brown hair fluttering slightly as Seamus ran his arm over her shoulders. "The worst of their lot is those two demons, Rebecca and Leonie. They're just as horrid as You-Know-Who himself."

"It's hard to believe they're not descendents of Salazar Slytherin," Parvarti pointed out, and shuddered under the name. "Did you hear the Rebecca set her house on fire this summer? Don't tell me that's not work of the devil."

"And Leonie. She had a showdown with Harry himself earlier, and threats were coming so fast out of her mouth it's unbelievable. She's such a-" Parvarti had been violently motioning to something over her shoulder and Lavender finally turned around, stopping her string of gossip.

"She's such a what?" Leonie growled, and Rebecca stood menacingly behind her with her narrowed. "Go on, I'm so interested in hearing what you have to say," Leonie smirked as Rebecca shoved Seamus aside to position herself in front of a very pale Parvarti. Leonie raised her eyebrows in mock surprise and slipped out her wand, placing it on Lavender's heart. "You seemed so talkative before," she sneered, prodding Lavender with her wand.

"You're s-s-such a bastard," Lavender admitted, before starting to scream and bursting through the doors to the Great Hall. Parvarti followed closely behind, and Rebecca and Leonie exchanged glances. Evil grins spread across their faces, and they turned towards the Great hall, were Lavender and Parvarti stood out of breath. Leonie and Rebecca launched themselves forward, Rebecca's eyes glinting maliciously as she pulled out her wand mid-sprint. Leonie shot some harmless red sparks out of the tip of her wand, and Lavender began to scream harder. The two girls stopped at the head table, leaning against the heavily polished wood. Leonie halted immediately as she locked eyes with the man in the center of the table. Rebecca kept running, and Leonie had to snatch the back of her robes to stop her in time.

"Ladies," Headmaster Dumbledore said quietly, staring down at them over his half-moon glasses, " would you mind telling me what's going on here?" Leonie and Rebecca exchanged glances with the frozen girls up front before meeting eyes with the silver haired man.

"They were insulting all we stand for," Rebecca and Leonie chimed, quickly hiding their wands. "I hope we didn't disturb you," they added sweetly, trying to slow their heavy breathing.

"Quiet the contrary, I've been looking for you two. Lavender and Parvarti, you are excused. Leonie and Rebecca, I believe you know where my office is by now?" Dumbledore smiled, and Leonie shrugged, dragging Rebecca along. They turned into the entrance hall where they got frightened stares from all the witnesses. They stepped onto the spiraling golden eagle statue, Rebecca managing to wrench herself out of Leonie's iron grip and gave her a mean glare before pushing open the door to Dumbledore's office. They hadn't stood there for even a minute before Dumbledore's head poked out of the observatory.

"Good ladies, you've arrived," Dumbledore nodded from atop the balcony, and descended the staircase. He paused on the last step, gazing fondly at Fawkes before seating himself behind his desk. Leonie looked at the scarlet and gold plumed bird, remembering when Rebecca and herself had died the poor thing a lovely green and silver in celebration for winning the Quidditch Cup. They would have been expelled if Dumbledore hadn't been quite so fond of the wizarding sport. "Rebecca and Leonie, it has come to my attention that your rebellious nature has carried over into your home life. Is there any reason to suspect that you two will be more of a problem this year than the previous?" Dumbledore asked, and Leonie frowned. Rebecca and herself wouldn't start plotting anything until at least the second week of school, where then they would have weekly meetings in the late hours of the night. Dumbledore wasn't just talking in the generalized way he always did; something was weighing down on his mind. He had spoken to something or someone that had given him insight to the future, and Rebecca and herself would be in the midst of it all. It troubled him greatly, Leonie realized, as she traced the wrinkles on his face with her eyes.

"Not at all," she lied, looking at Rebecca out of the corner of her eye. Rebecca clutched the Zippo lighter tightly in her fists behind her back and appeared to be stifling a smile. "It'll be like we weren't even here," Leonie assured the headmaster, but on the inside she was cackling like a maniac.

"Good. Keep up with your studies, then. Your professors told me last year that you two are quite skilled with your wands. It would be a sad thing to see those grades overshadowed by behavior problems," Dumbledore nodded, and Leonie grabbed Rebecca's sleeve to drag her out of the office. She had planted her feet firmly however, and seemed to thinking over something.

"Headmaster, if Godric Gryffindor gave only his students that sword, what do Salazar Slytherin's students receive when they grab something from the Sorting Hat?" she asked, gesturing to the blade that lay on Dumbledore's desk.

"We're not quite sure, Rebecca. None of Slytherin's students have ever been in enough trouble to have to resort to the hat. They are the most cunning and determined out of the four houses, after all," he smiled, a twinkle lighting up his eyes. Rebecca grinned and left with Leonie. As the door began to close, they could both could only catch onto one more phrase one of Dumbledore's paintings pointed out.

"You know those two are headed for trouble, don't you?" an old man asked, and Leonie smirked.

"I'm afraid they are. Rebecca was toying with a lighter the entire we talking, and I don't think Leonie will ever tell the truth. It's hard to say however, she's quiet skilled at showing no signs. Both of them are," Leonie and Rebecca exchanged surprised glances and punched each other on the shoulder with success glowing in their eyes.

"Do you really want to eat now?" Leonie asked as they stood in the empty hallway, listening to the voices echoing form the Great Hall.

"I think we have some planning to do. And besides, isn't that what wands are for? Survival?" Rebecca replied, popping her knuckles and turning towards the staircase.

"That's exactly what they're for. And I think food is at the top of the Survival Priority list," Leonie grinned and they raced up the staircase. Their loud thudding steps echoed down to the first story, and only the keenest of hearing could have picked it up in the Great Hall. Unfortunately, one of those was listening, and his blade shook in his hands. His translucent face, covered in ancient bloodstains, frowned slightly, but then he shook his head.

"This is something for Peeves to listen to. An old ghost like myself shouldn't be worrying about likes of those girls," the Bloody Baron sighed, and he faded through the wall, calling out 'Peeves' in his hollow voice.

Meanwhile, Leonie was busy doodling on a sheet of parchment paper what looked exactly like the floor plans to Hogwarts. Rebecca was sitting in a corner skimming through a Muggle cookbook, randomly throwing out names of exotic dishes.

"Lemon Ribbon Pie?" she asked, and Leonie looked up in the middle of drawing the Great Hall. She was about to say something when a hideous cackling blasted from all the walls. Leonie shrugged, her ears sensitive but used to extreme volumes when in Hogwarts. A pudgy being burst through the wall, its face an odd blue and it's eyes sunken in so far that they appeared like pits. His ears were pointed and the reached to the tip of his greasy black hair. He wore a tan blazer and hunter green pants with a pair of black boots, and Leonie's face split into a grin.

"Peeves, it's been too long," she admitted, and Peeves only laughed harder. Rebecca rose form her seat carrying a ribbon pie and stood behind Leonie, her face split into an identical grin.

"You've come to help us, Peeves? Somehow Fawkes never looked better under that silver and green paint job," she laughed, putting down the pie.

"Only if I get a piece of your 'dinner'. It looks absolutely delicious, like always," Peeves cackled, his voice high pitched like a squealing brake. He snatched himself a piece before Rebecca could say anything and neatly cut it into two pieces. One half he scooted aside and grasped firmly in his hand. The pie slice was flung through the open window and Leonie swore she could hear a sickening squelch as cake met water. "One for the giant squid, and one for me," he cackled, and shoved the pie into his mouth.

"Peeves, if you don't mind, we're kind of going on a hunch here," Rebecca interrupted Peeve's loud chomping, he only responded with a loud belch. "We want to have some fun with Polyjuice Potion," Rebecca answered, ignoring Peeves rude reply. He looked at her blankly, as if not quite sure to say, and then suddenly collapsed into a fit of wild laughter.

"Do you know what power that kind of potion holds?" Peeves snickered. Leonie were glaring at him with drop-dead looks, and he quickly fell silent. "What do you want me to do?" he finally asked.

"We want you to distract Snape while Rebecca gets the ingredients she needs," Leonie said, holding up her floor plans. "I'm working on my own version of the Marauder's Map, so she'll be safe. Will you do it Peeves?"

Peeves glanced around nervously, an emotion neither Leonie or Rebecca had ever seen on his face. He had finally realized what kind of trouble his two favorite students were about to get into. "I….."

END

Did you like it? Then review! I'll luvs you forevers!

Goyankeesbooredsox's secret buddy.


	5. But I Love You!

Title: Too Much To Handle

By: goyankeesbooredsox's secret buddy

Special Notes: All right then. Professor Snape goes a little…. special in this one. Excuse me for doing this to all his adoring fans, but I was on a Cocoa Puffs infused random time.

REMINDER: None of the Harry Potter series and/or movies are mine. It would be nice, but they're not. Only Leonie, Rebecca, and any relationships formed between them and other students are form my imagination (based off real people).

START CHAPTER:

Peeves glanced around nervously, an emotion neither Leonie nor Rebecca had ever seen on his face. He had finally realized what kind of trouble his two favorite students were about to get into. "I….."

"I'll do it," he finally muttered, and disappeared before either Rebecca of Leonie could say anything.

NEXT DAY

Leonie sat quietly at her desk in the Potion's dungeon, copying over notes from Draco's neat handwriting on a different sheet of parchment. Her blonde hair flowed over her arms in a loose waterfall, shining in the pale morning light. Her streaks were a content color, somewhere between seawater and sky blue. Groaning, she finally formed a hair elastic out of thin air and tied her blonde nuisance up into a ponytail. She dropped her head back onto her arm and continued copying over notes as more students arrived in the classroom. Snape finally appeared, five minutes late, in his flowing black robes and usual scowl. He set a black flask on the surface and sat down quietly behind his desk. Leonie looked up, seeing who it was and watched a small spider crawl in dizzying circles on the floor. His eyes traveled from one student's blank face to another, until finally focusing on a pale-haired boy next to Leonie, not keeping his distance from her odd withering glare. Leonie seemed unusually focused on the small spot next to Professor Snape's left shoe as her hand continued copying the words over from Draco's parchment.

"Draco," Snape hissed, gesturing to his desk, "Fetch me the jar of spiders from the third drawer and bring them to me. Today's lesson will be visual, so no notes. " Leonie sighed and stashed her roll of parchment paper into her book bag and tucked away her quill pen. She tucked away Draco's notes into his bookbag, and quickly snatched a small grouping of shredded parchment pieces out of the front pocket when he wasn't looking. Draco inspected the black arachnids with a curious eye before handing them over to Professor Snape. "Stay there," Snape growled as Draco headed back for his desk. He froze and gave Leonie a weird look. Leonie shrugged, and watched as Professor Snape twisted open the jar and pulled out several spiders. They crawled lazily over his hand, not traveling any further than his wrist, and Snape held them out to Draco. "Now, Draco, you know that we never, ever test unknown potions on ourselves, don't you?"

"Yes, professor," Draco mumbled, stepping away from the spider covered hand. Snape inched it closer to his face, and frowned a bit as Draco backed further away. Snape repeated his motion, and Draco kept inching away. A weird look came over Professor Snape's face, impossible to determine exactly what it meant. "Professor…" he left off, when Professor Snape's eyes seemed to be rimmed with tears.

"ARE YOU DENYING MY LOVE FOR YOU DRACO?" He screamed, and waved his spider-covered hand again. Draco's eyes had widened to large dinner plates as his hands met the wall. Moments later he himself crashed into the dungeon wall and his face turned panic-stricken. The entire class had fallen silent as Snape shuddered a bit. "I thought what we had was special," Snape whispered, stepping towards Draco again. Instantaneously Draco bolted towards the door, leaping over Leonie's desk and grabbing her hand along the way. Before she realized it, Leonie was being dragged down the hallway. Draco was ahead of her, and he repeatedly glanced over his shoulder to see a large black mass heading for them, its arms outstretched. "DRACO, COME BACK! YOU SAID YOU'D NEVER LET ME DEAL WITH MY PROBLEMS ALONE! YOU SAID YOU'D ALWAYS LEND A HAND!" Snape screeched as he whizzed around the corner, on Draco's heels. But Draco wasn't ahead of him anymore. Draco had stopped behind Snape, and was watching him with his jaw to the floor.

"Professor?" Draco whispered, still not having let go of Leonie's wrist. "Did you drink a potion you weren't sure of?" he asked quietly, watching as Snape's hair slowly changed from the greasy hair he was well known for. Snape frowned, running a hand through his hair. His hand kept going however, and it stopped mid-back, where the locks on his head ended. He pulled a lock forward, and a look of shock crossed Leonie's face. Snape's hair was slowly turning blonde and growing longer, not to mention well conditioned. Moments passed, and his face slowly became smoother. Grey streaks appeared in his hair. Draco was about to say something, when Snape suddenly turned and bolted down the hallway, clutching his head and arguing loudly with himself. Draco turned to Leonie, and realized she was looking a bit uneasy. She kept shooting looks down at Snape, and at herself, and at Draco. Her hand was getting awfully sweaty.

"Hey I thought only those streaks-" Draco was cut off by a loud scream form Leonie and her dashing down the hallway after Snape. Draco looked on as she nearly tripped over her own robes rounding the corner, and he noticed something fall out of her pocket. He walked over, confused, and stooped over to pick it up. A small black box sat in his palm, and Draco spotted a small seam along the top. He flicked at it, and up popped the cap, exposing a small flame.

"I didn't know Leonie started carrying lighters. Rebecca's influence must be rubbing off on her. I'll just keep this until she comes back."

Meanwhile, an odd-looking Leonie shoved through the girl's bathroom after Snape, and collapsed on the floor. Her hair was a deep black, and her eyes were nearing dangerously close to brown. Her hands had black nails again, and she quickly scrambled to her feet. She saw a tall _thing_ standing at the sinks, glaring at itself in the mirror. Its body seemed to be out of proportion, half man half girl, but its hair was unmistakable. Long and blonde, the streaks were glowing an angry red.

"Leonie," Rebecca called, walking up to the girl at the sinks. Leonie whipped around, and Rebecca shrank back a bit. Leonie's face was greasy, and her eyes were two pits of evil, but other than that, it was still a teenage girl.

"I still have his gross hands," Leonie shuddered, pulling back the massive sleeve to expose two meaty hands with long sharp nails. "And my face isn't done changing back." Leonie turned back to the mirror, and noticed she was still wearing Snape's robes. Underneath was a gray tweed skirt and a white button down shirt, and she continued to wait impatiently for her face to return to its normal appearance.

"Don't you understand? We could have been caught!" Rebecca hissed, stampeding around the sinks. Leonie leaned back a bit from the mirrors, her face was as good as it was going to get for now, and turned to watch Rebecca.

"But yet we're here, and still in one piece," Leonie pointed out, and Rebecca froze, tensing up. Slowly she turned to Leonie, her eyes on fire. Leonie didn't move, somehow the appearance of Rebecca enraged didn't frighten her.

"Just tell me why I wasn't Snape. I would have remembered to drunk the potion. And even if you were Snape, why did I have to be you? Why could I be myself? Do you know how annoying that rainbow hair of yours is?" Rebecca growled, her eyes seething with anger. Leonie rolled her eyes, almost surprised Rebecca didn't understand.

"We were trying to ruin Snape. Although he was our Head of House, I don't particularly care for him. If you had been Snape you wouldn't have been quiet as dramatic. You know know how you are in other people's bodies. You never do anything impact….ful." Leonie said, leaning against the sink.

"Impactful?" Rebecca asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Anyway, if you had stayed as yourself and I had not been there, it would have raised a couple of eyebrows. Imagine if Snape was acting…gay? And one of us wasn't there. Wouldn't it raise a couple of eyebrows?" Leonie pointed out, and Rebecca shrugged, giving up on the idea.

"Where Snape's body?" Rebecca asked, looking through the large window above. Leonie thought for a moment, and Rebecca nearly fainted. "Did you forget where you stashed him!" Rebecca asked, trying to control her anger.

"No. I put him in a sleeping state. He shouldn't be out of it for another….3 weeks," Leonie shrugged, but Rebecca nearly exploded.

"3 WEEKS! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO UNTIL THEN?" Rebecca screamed, and Leonie stared at her blankly. "WELL?" Rebecca demanded, grabbing Leonie by her collar. Leonie wrenched herself out of her grasp and glared at Rebecca.

"What we just did. However, we'll need to go a little further," Leonie muttered, when loud cackling sounded through the walls. Peeves floated lazily out through a sink, and Leonie turned to face him, an exhausted look on her face. "Anything you'd like to say for yourself?" Peeves stared at her for a moment, then looked over at the red-faced Rebecca, who was breathing heavily.

"Malfoy's coming," Peeves said simply, and disappeared through the tap. Leonie exchanged shaky glances with Rebecca and they both headed for one of the stalls. Slamming their doors shut, Rebecca carved through her wall, and looked pointedly at Leonie.

"We're screwed," she said, her voice tinged with a growl, and Leonie backed away a bit. "You do realize that, don't you?"

"Shut up, Rebecca. It's one of those times I'm unsure of what to do, okay? Think about it. Draco could be alone, or he could have Dumbledore with him. Snape could have woken up early. Someone saw us in here. Or even worse, Someone was watching the entire time. The best thing you could do for me right now is just to shut up. I need to think, and we need to be undetected," Leonie hissed, but Rebecca had already shut the gap between them. Leonie winced a bit, and curled up her legs to her chest, placing them on the toilet seat with her. The door opened, and she could hear a sharp intake of breath from the stall next to her. _Please don't let them find us._

END CHAPTER

Semi-cliffhanger. Are Leonie and Rebecca really screwed? Or has Draco come to help them out? What is an unknown savior comes at the last moment?

Think about it while I plot twists. Please review!

Goyankeesbooredsox secret buddy.


	6. Mental, are you?

Title: Too Much To Handle

By: goyankeesbooredsox's secret buddy

Special Notes: Draco's mental breakdown. (I'm finally updating, goyankees, FINALLY!)

REMINDER: None of the Harry Potter series and/or movies are mine. It would be nice, but they're not. Only Leonie, Rebecca, and any relationships formed between them and other students are form my imagination (based off real people, as you may have guessed, the other user of this account.).

START CHAPTER:

Draco walked quietly down the hallway, humming to himself. He had grown tired of waiting for Leonie to arrive back from wherever she had run to and decided to search for her. The lighter was in his pocket, and he pulled out for a moment to inspect it again. It seemed like the average lighter, but the size could be increased exponentially when a small wheel at the side was turned. Draco turned to the right, not quiet sure where he was going. He paused in front of the broken girl's bathroom door for a rest, and noticed something odd on the floor. A broken glass jar lay on the floor right before the door, and judging by the way it splayed across the cement floor, someone had dashed into the girl's bathroom. He peered closer at it, and a shocking revelation came over him that chilled him to the bone.

"This is Snape's jar," he muttered, pulling out a dying spider form along the glass shards. He glanced at the door, and checked behind to see if this was really the door he was staring at. It was. He had to find out why his only appreciable professor had run into the girl's bathroom. He pushed open the door, wincing at the loud creak it made, and stepped quietly into the girl's bathroom. Water was all over the floor, spilling over from a sink up ahead. Draco walked over, passing by two locked stalls but ignoring them, and picked up a thin wand from the sink. He looked closely at it, falsely determining it was Snape's.

"Professor? What's going on?" he whispered, sinking through his knees into a large puddle of sink water. He didn't have the energy to get up and turn it off, and he stared blankly at the sink water spilling over. "Why did you run here? Here, of all places? What are you trying to hide?" he whispered, running his hand over the surface of the water. He stood up, sloshing through the water to the round window. He glanced around, as if searching for something. His eyes widened in fear as he turned around again, as if something just came apparent. "Are you….gender confused? Are you hiding now, having finally exposed everything? Professor, you need a friend now. I thought you," he fell through his knees again, splashing loudly in the water. "I thought you'd come to me if you had any problems. You only attacked Potter because I told you to, and my father forced you. A bond was created that day, Professor, and now I don't…." he left off, cradling his head in his hands "I don't know if you trust me anymore. What have I done? What did I do to break the bond between dark friends?" Draco looked down at himself, then up at the sinks. "I suppose you've finally given up on me. You finally did the only thing you knew I couldn't stand, and broken the bond. I THOUGHT YOU CARED!"

With Leonie 

"_Dear God. Draco's more pathetic than I thought. All that 'lending a hand' stuff, what was that about then?But nonetheless, I've got to get him out of here. How am I going to get him out?" _Leonie rearranged herself a bit on the toilet cap, shutting her eyes and trying to concentrate.

Back with Draco 

Draco rose to his feet, about to head for the door, when soft laughter echoed from above him. It seemed to be mocking him, but so much sadness enveloped it that Draco could barely pick it out. A ghostly figure hovered in front of him, decked out in Hogwarts robe. She was translucent, and Draco could still see the overflowing sink behind her. She had a mousy face and stringy brown hair with a pair of giant glasses perched on her nose. She let her laughter echo off the walls, then glared at Draco.

"That's the first time anyone's made me laugh ever since I…died," she whispered, backing away a bit. She had an oddly high-pitched voice that Draco couldn't place. "Do you know how pathetic you sound, Draco?"

"How do you know my name?" Draco shuddered, stepping back. The girl glared at him, fixing her glasses, and floating away with a loud moan.

"Moaning Myrtle knows everyone one in this bloody school," she cried, and Draco gained an odd look on his face.

"Who's Moaning Myrtle?" he asked.

"I'M MOANING MYRTLE!" the girl screeched, and in a flash she was floating an inch away from Draco's face, a wretched look on her face. She growled at him before backing away. "Of course, no one cares about poor little me. I'm the reason this bathroom is usually empty. Usually," she paused, glancing at the stalls over her shoulder. Draco tried to see what she was looking at, but she snapped her head back to look at him. "What are you doing here, besides having mental moments, Draco?" Myrtle asked, and he realized she was mocking him. He grumbled something horrible under his breath and stalked out of the bathroom, his robes sopping wet.

"Moaning Myrtle, eh?" Leonie stepped out of one of the stalls, Rebecca following suit. Leonie walked over to where Myrtle was standing, and bowed slightly. "We are most honored." Leonie smiled, a rare sight, but it flowed with evil schemes, so no one wanted to see it.

"Why did you hide us?" Rebecca interrupted, and Myrtle gave her an odd look.

"Who ever said I was really ugly Myrtle?" a voice cackled, and Peeves appeared in Myrtle's place. Leonie glared at him, then exchanged evil grins with Rebecca. Rebecca slipped out her wand, and a pie appeared in her hand. Peeves' eyes widened, and Rebecca's grin grew wider.

"Peeves," Leonie started, assuming a professional stance among all the water seeping into her shoes, "We want to thank you." Rebecca looked down at the pie, which had been the same she had conjured a couple of nights before. Peeves grinned and outstretched his hands, waiting expectantly. Rebecca smiled and flung the pie forward, smashing it into his face. Peeves growled, wiping away the lemon flavors from his eyes. Leonie and Rebecca glanced at each other, and then back at Peeves, who was visibly smoldering with anger

"Shall we?" Rebecca asked, and lifted her hand into the air. She placed her middle finger and thumb together, and waited expectantly for Leonie to do the same.

"We shall. Goodbye Peeves," Leonie grinned, snapping her finger. A loud crack echoed in the bathroom, and Peeves was alone in a flooded bathroom. The door slammed open on the other side of the stalls, and a furious stream of professors charged in, Dumbledore at the front. He looked down at the water seeping into his shoes, and up at the eerily quiet poltergeist atop one of the sinks.

"You are aware, Peeves, that you little trick has flooded the dungeons, are you not? Do you want to be banished to one of the immobile armor suits, Peeves?" Dumbledore asked quietly, whisking away the water with his wand and shutting the tap.


	7. Lighter Games

Title: Too Much To Handle

By: goyankeesbooredsox's secret buddy

Special Notes: Teaching werewolves

REMINDER: None of the Harry Potter series and/or movies are mine. It would be nice, but they're not. Only Leonie, Rebecca, and any relationships formed between them and other students are form my imagination (based off real people, as you may have guessed, the other user of this account.).

START CHAPTER:

Leonie collapsed into laughter as soon as she appeared back in the Gryffindor common room. Rebecca shot her an angry look and stalked over to the couch, warming herself in front of the fire. Leonie quieted and looked up at the still-frowning Rebecca, taking seat on the ground next to her. She looked at her for a moment before staring blankly into the fire. Her eyes lost all emotion, as if she wasn't looking through them anymore, and you could tell she was thinking of what to say. Her eyes glazed over as she finally opened her mouth, not looking away from the fire.

"What have I done wrong now?" she asked quietly, and Rebecca shot her a confused look. Leonie didn't see it however, she stared with dead eyes into the fire.

"What do you mean?" Rebecca asked, crossing her legs and sitting down Indian-style. Leonie had her legs stretched out in front of her, long and covered with her dark robes. Her feet were bare as always, and they enjoyed the warm blasts of air radiating around the fire. Leonie stretched he arms out behind her to lean one, but still did gain a lifeless look in her eye.

"You know what I mean. Every time we pull of a large stunt with plenty of planning, you seem to go along with it in the beginning but then growl at everything you think we did wrong in the end. I just want to know what I did wrong this time, since you weren't part of it at all," Leone hissed, the last sentence dripping with sarcasm. Rebecca watched her while she spoke, wondering how she could keep that lifeless look in her eyes while saying something with so much emotion. She glared back into the fire, wringing her hands.

"Every time we do something, we always run away. Every time. We never take the blame for it. Now Peeves is surely to be kicked out, and we will always be haunted by the fact that it was our fault," Rebecca said, lying down and staring up at the ceiling. She glanced over at Leonie, who still hadn't moved away from the fire.

"Peeves won't be kicked out. And do you really want to face the consequences of what we do?" Leonie asked, and she finally glanced away from the fire to stare at Rebecca. Her eyes were glowing an eerie orange from the light of the fire, and it gave her an eerie look in her eye. "Do you?" she repeated, staring at Rebecca.

"How do you know he won't be kicked out. Flooding the dungeons and everything else he's done at this school, you never know!" Rebecca raised her voice, and suddenly became aware of it. Silence fell again, until Leonie broke her stare and gazed back into the fire. When she spoke again, her voice was loud and harsh.

"He won't ever be kicked out of this school because of his antics! If he weren't here, no one would know what laughing was, Rebecca! Do you understand?" she yelled, to her feet. She turned towards Rebecca, her eyes filled with fury. A look of hurt flashed in Rebecca's eyes, but instantly simmered into anger.

"And we hide in the background with nothing to show for ourselves. That's our life, is it? Hiding and performing horrid deeds, then scampering off when any authority comes? Do you really want to live that way? Are we Peeves' henchmen, then?" Rebecca retorted, rising to her feet. Leonie muttered something under her breath, and Rebecca shoved her a bit to get her to look at her. "What did you say?"

"I said 'If we were any part of Peeve's secret circle, we'd be henchwomen, not henchmen.' And besides, who ever said we were anywhere near what Peeves does? We're better than that. We know when to quit, and we actually have a brain. Besides, would you really want to be part of a league whose leader is a chubby, pointy-eared, little blue man?" she replied, a slight laugh finally showing through. Rebecca put on a face, appearing to be thinking hard.

"I suppose…you're right. For once," Rebecca added, and Leonie's smile vanished. Rebecca reached into her robe pocket, searching for something. Suddenly a worried look came onto her face. "Where's my lighter?" she asked, and Leonie jammed her hands into her own robe pockets. Suddenly a look of fear crossed her face.

"What if it fell out and someone picked it up? They would know…" she left off, and they exchanged worried glances. Leonie turned to leave the common room, her wand extended, throwing where she was going over her shoulder.

"I'm going to check where it is. I put a locator on it a couple of days ago. I'll find it," Leonie called over her shoulder.

"I'm going with you," Rebecca said, and Leonie froze.

"You can't. You didn't come to class today. Wouldn't it be a little odd that you were running around full speed looking for your lighter?" Leonie asked, and Rebecca shrugged, wandering back to the couch. Leonie leaped out the common room entrance, starting down the corridor. She paused at the first staircase, whispering words and letting her wand twist in complicated motions. She the laid it flat on her palm, and it picked itself up like a quill and scribbled words into her palm. _Draco Malfoy, Great Hall_. Leonie groaned. "The last person I want to have the lighter, and he has it. What luck," she grumbled, and leaped over the edge of the staircase, landing quietly on the next one. She continued with the procedure until her feet hit solid ground. She turned and walked briskly to the Great Hall entrance, pausing to calm her fast paced heart. She turned and walked inside, surprised by the silence. Soft mutterings echoed through, but it was nothing like breakfast time, when you had to yell to be heard by the person next to you. She spotted Draco sitting alone at the Slytherin table and hurried over. She spotted the lighter in his hands, and he was forcing the flame to grow larger and larger.

"Be careful now, you might hurt someone," Leonie whispered in Draco's ear, and looked back with a start. He spotted Leonie and stared at her with wide eyes. She remembered what had happened in the bathroom not too long ago, and smiled inwardly. "I see you have Rebecca's lighter."

"This couldn't be hers. She's in the Gryffindor dormitory today, sick, isn't she? I found it in the hallway down by the dungeons," Draco replied, and Leonie cursed under her breath. She sat down next to him, and looked at the lighter.

"Then it's my lighter," she stated simply, reaching for it. He jerked his hand back, and she landed awkwardly on his chest. She jerked back, and he looked at her weirdly.

"But you just said-" he started, but Leonie cut in.

"Thanks Draco," she smiled, pointing at the lighter with her wand and letting it zoom into her hand. She walked away humming to herself, and Draco looked down at his empty palm. He clasped his hand shut; finally realizing the lighter was gone.

"First I get attacked by a ghost, and now Leonie's humming? What's wrong with this school?" he muttered, standing up and dusting his robes. He walked out the Great Hall and up the stairs to get the well-deserved rest he hadn't had in days.

Leonie dashed into the common room, clutching the lighter in her hand like it was gold. She handed it over to a bored Rebecca, who was lazing on the couch. She instantly sprung up with joy, then glanced at Leonie, who was breathing heavily.

"And where did you come from? Asia?" she asked, flicking the flame so it would grow taller and taller. Leonie collapsed on the couch and shot her an exasperated look.

"You should be happy I even got that lighter for you. Draco had it," she recalled the events that just happened, and a grin spread across Rebecca's face.

"He just let you take it? If I had tried something like that he'd be chasing after me right now, screaming horrid cursing," Rebecca laughed a bit, and Leonie grinned.

"But remember, he just had an encounter with one of the scariest of them all: Moaning Myrtle!" she replied, and they fell into hysterical laughter. "You… know…. if…. they'd….have….a….hard….time….believing…you were….sick," Leonie gasped between boughts of laughter.

"Tomorrow he'll be trying to get poor Myrtle kicked out of the castle," Rebecca pointed out, and they fell into laughter again.

END CHAPTER

Well then. I was thinking about making a little in-between break after this chapter, something to read to bring you slowly back to reality.

Well, as real as Naruto gets. I made a little story with a girl named Rin…well, you'll see. It'll be posted after this chapter.


	8. A Peek At Rin SUPAHSPESHUL!

Title: Too Much To Handle

By: goyankeesbooredsox secret buddy

Note: This is the little in between chapter I was talking about last time. Something to calm my…and your nerves. It is a Naruto thing, so if you don't understand it, just skip this. The girl named Rin in a strong kunoichi who lives in the Land of Stone, and has a special trait passed down from generation in clan that will be discussed alter in the story. (And yes, she does like Kiba. My personal add-in, lawl.)

START

Rin grasped the shafts of her weapon tightly in her fists, glaring straight ahead at her sensei, a tall narrow woman with black hair and pale eyes. She stood with her arms folded next to a tree about 20 feet away from Rin, looking at Ari who had her arm extended into the air. Ari glanced over at Rin, who nodded curtly, and she let her arm fall with a grin. Rin charged forward, the weighted balls following after her on long chains attached to the shafts in her hands. Rin sent the chakra effortlessly to her feet and clambered up the tree at full speed, perching on a branch noiselessly. She switched one shaft into the other hand while flipping through hand signs with one hand without hesitation. She paused, seeing the weapons glow slightly, and shut her eyes.

"Click Clack Jutsu!" she yelled, and the weights began to spin upwards in a large semi-circle, banging against each other and swinging back down. There they hit each other again, and swung back up, gaining speed each time. Rin leaped from the branch, flipping over the swinging weapons in her outstretched arm and landing on her toes. The weights were now behind her head, still swinging back and forth with a violent crash every time they bashed against each other. Rin swung the swinging weights over her head and held it at an angle so when the two balls came swinging down, they crashed upon an innocent tree stump. Instantly the stump was thin as a pancake, and Rin sealed off the jutsu. She swung the weights over her shoulder, avoiding her knees, and turned to face her sensei. "How's that?" she asked while exchanging grins with Ari.

"So I was wrong to say you haven't improved. But, this is a one-hit KO move, or something very close to that. Do you have anything less….damaging?" her sensei frowned, unfolding her arms and walking over to Rin. She pulled the weights up to her eyes and inspected them, turning them over in her hands. She met eyes with Rin. "When you go over to Konohagakure, you don't want to kill everyone in your path. You're just there to take your chunin exams. Not start a mass-murder campaign." Rin grinned, and looked down at her weapons.

"When you weren't here, I made some modifications to these things. Watch this," Rin lifted the shaft ends of her weapons and latched them onto each other, forming a long chain with weights on either end. She began to swing the weights on opposite sides of her body in perfect synchronism, and when she thought the time was right, flung them forward. They flew through the air at a neck-snapping speed, and moments later were tightly wrapped around the tree trunk about twenty feet away from where Rin stood.

"And then what, Rin?" her sensei, Alori, asked. Rin glanced at the boleadores.

"Well, if the initial toss to the ground and smacking of the weights into their chest doesn't knock them out, I can always use a couple of these, right?" Rin asked, pulling on the bandages wrapped around her arms. They reached up to her elbow, and were worn and unraveling slightly around her wrists. The few fingers that poked out were mottled and gray, as if cursed. The fingernails were long and sharp, and deep black, and Rin clicked them against each other as she waited for Alori to answer.

"Yes, you may. But only as a last resort. Okay?" Alori replied, pointing an accusing finger at Rin. "You know how much it exhausts your chakra. And, we here at the Stone Country don't approve of useless killing, okay?" Alori enforced, and Rin nodded.

"I doubt I'll need them anyway. There's no one strong enough for me to go that far. There never has been, not even against the adults in this land."

Later in Konohagakure (random choice battle)

Rin stood alongside Ari and Uro up along the side of the battle arena, watching quietly. Her weighted weapons were slung over her shoulder, and she had a new clean uniform on. A white dress with black stripes along the side, the bandages wrapped over her sleeves and a ninja headband with the stone seal on it was tied around her waist. A black mask covered her nose and mouth, and disappeared under her dress to appear again around her legs to her knees, skin tight. Her hair was tied up into a half-pulled through ponytail atop her head, and her angular bangs poked out from her hairline and covered her left eye. She was covered in several cuts and scrapes from her recent last battle against a ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist. The only way Rin had managed to defeat her in the blinding mist was because she used her Stone Top Jutsu, which was when she stood carefully up on her tiptoes amid the fog and clasped her weights above her head. Then, using her chakra, she'd begin to spin around crazily like a top, the weight spinning around also. It was a trick she had learned at young age, and now she could even bend over while spinning like a maniac. Her bandages would usually come unraveled after this, and she was now trying to wrap them around her arms tightly again before her next round. She finally managed to finish wrapping her arms after Temari vs. Naruto, and the next random match was to be announced. She leaned casually over the railing, looking over at her Sensei, who was deeply involved in a conversation between herself, Kakashi and Gai Sensei. Rin turned towards the large board, where jumbled letters ran across the screen. She waited patiently for the first blank to freeze upon a name, and frowned when she read it.

"Gaara?! Who the hell is that?" she asked, and someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around, and a boy in a parka stood there, a dog perched atop his head. He motioned for her to be quiet, then pointed down to the battleground. A redheaded boy stood in the middle of the field, and Rin recognized him as the boy who played with sand. Rin looked back up to the screen to see that the second name had stopped, and grin spread across her face. "I get to crash stone against sand. What luck." She was about to leap down over the edge of the railing when the boy in the parka stopped her.

"Watch out for him. He reeks of blood. Death is his only companion," he pointed out, and Rin shrugged. She pulled the weighted weapons out from behind her and clasped them above her head, slowly starting to spin, she leaped over the edge and gently landed on the main floor, her weapons acting like a helicopter's blades. She dropped her weapons to then floor and glared over at the sand boy, who had assumed a blank expression. Rin sniffed at the air through her mask, and nearly threw up. The boy in the parka was right, Gaara did reek of blood. Rin assumed her fighting stance, the weapons clasped in one hand. The referee dropped his arm, and Rin straightened, attempting her Stone Top on Gaara. She began to spin, and Rin tilted her body so she headed straight for Gaara. Her feet glowed blue under the chakra she was pushing through them, and she inched closer to him, spinning faster and faster. Suddenly she realized something scattered around the boy. Sand. It was a trap with its jaw wide open, and Rin would have almost spun straight into it. She crouched down however, and leaped up, her feet now straight up into the air and her body plowing straight down into Gaara. He looked up at her, surprise clear on his face, as she almost plowed through his shield. He managed to throw her off course, but her weights still sheared past his arm, and large bruises appeared almost instantly. Rin grinned as she slid back on her shoes, creating billowing clouds and large scrapes in the cement. The clouds dissipated, and Rin was no where to be seen. Gaara glanced around wildly, searching for the beast that had just attacked him and caused his arm to turn deep shades of black. Suddenly in charged at him head on out of the clouds, and he smirked, sending a wall of sand at her and letting it wrap around her body in a strong clump. He grinned, clenching his fist and waiting for blood to spill around the battlefield. Temari and Kankuro, standing apart from everyone else, cheered loudly as they watching Gaara crush Rin, for they knew no one had been able to get out of that trick. Suddenly Gaara fell over flat on his face however, and a loud gasp could be heard from the audience. Rin stood behind Gaara's body, clenching her weights out on front of her with a satisfied grin.

"God, I love that jutsu," Rin grinned, looking over at the sand still clenched in the air. "I thought you'd be able to realize when I used the Shadow Clone jutsu, Gaara." She poked him with her foot and rolled him over onto his back so she could see his face. What she saw however, made her step back in horror. Gaara's face ands body had numerous cracks in it, and sand was toiling away inside. Suddenly his sand enveloped him, and moments later he stepped out again, a scowl on his face.

"You ruined my shield. Now I'll ruin you," he growled, and the sand around him flared up. Rin shook her head, feeling hopeless, and backpedaled so she could face her sensei up above. Her sensei frowned, and pulled at invisible strings coming from her wrists. Rin frowned, then looked down at the bandages wrapped around her arms. She grinned evilly then faced Gaara again, who was in the middle of forming a hand sign.

"Now, I don't know how these go back on, so you're going to have to make this worthwhile," Rin grinned, ripping over her bandages and letting them fall to the ground. She could imagine the shocked look on everyone's face now, except the boy in the parka. He was smiling, of happiness and something else inside. But Rin didn't look up to see. She brought her arms to her face and grinned, running her long sharp nails along her curse-ridden arms. They were a wretched deep gray, and seemed slightly shriveled, with an unnatural red glow to them. She looked up at Gaara, who had a peculiar look on his face. Indescribable, and Rin took in every moment. Thinking to herself, she ran over so many strategies that it seemed unnatural to finish so quickly. Finally she sunk into a fighting stance, holding her cursed arms in front of her. Gaara merely looked on, the pieces of his outer shield still falling off. She narrowed her eyes, concentrating, and brought her hands together. Her fingers folded over each other as if made of rubber, and with a loud screech, she yelled the name of the jutsu her family had passed down for many years.

"PYSCHO'S LAST JUTSU!" she yelled, watching a powerful red blast speed towards Gaara. It powered through his sand shield, and threw him back into the wall. He slid down with a sickening scrape and slumped over onto his side when he met the floor. Sand circled him still, and she was aware he wasn't unconscious yet. A thin trail began to spiral towards her, and she watched it spin in complicated patterns just to confuse her. She hopped back with fierce speed, trying to avoid the sand. She spotted Gaara, still on his side, watching her with a sickening smirk. Slowly, something in her body raged, and she picked up her weapons from the floor. Gaara's grin grew wider.

"Haven't you learned that those stupid things can't hurt me?" Gaara grinned, but Rin ignored him. She had crouched down on her knees, and her gray shriveled arms clasped the weights in front of her. She pulled them in, looking them over, and fidgeted with them out of Gaara's sight. Gaara stood up, trying to see what the girl was messing with on those stupid weapons, for he hated not to be in eye contact with his enemy. It was a weakness that he hadn't earned yet, and Gaara now stood straight up, almost like a tree. Rin slowly rose to her feet also, and Gaara finally got a look at the weapons. She spun them quickly at her sides, and Gaara realized they were latched onto each other at the shaft end.

"What are you doing?" he growled, his sand flaring up again. Rin only shook her head, and shutting her eyes, let some of the red chakra in her arms flow down to the weapons. They began to spin faster, faster than any human could spin them, and she met eyes with Gaara again, an eerie smile of her face. It was visible now, for her mask had slipped off when she performed her Psychotic jutsu. She suddenly flung the weapons at him, and they flew through the air in the blink of an eye. Gaara had his sand shield up before that, and the boladores wrapped around the shield. The weights came circling back around, and Rin focused on the chakra in the weights now. They glowed with the fierce energy and swung viscously back into the shield. Gaara's cackling could be heard before, but when the weights crashed through his sand, a yelp of surprise emitted form the sand. Gaara thought nothing could get through his shield. Now he had found the one thing that could. The weights crashed into his ribcage, knocking him into the ground. A groan emitted from his lips as the sand fell still around his body. Rin walked over, picking up her bandages along the way. She stopped in front of Gaara, surveying his body for the damage she'd caused.

"Simply unique, Gaara. Be proud. Although you lost, you're the only one I've had to take off my bandages for in all my life," Rin murmured, and looked down at the bandages in her hands. "Now I have to perform the grueling jutsus all over again, to make sure I can contain this power unless absolutely necessary. Here you go," she smiled, pulling up her mask and tossing one bandage down at him. "In memory." With that she walked away, clambering up the wall by crashing her weights into it and pulling herself up. She dropped over the railing, throwing one last glance over her shoulder at Gaara, who had managed to sit upright and was clutching his ribcage. She then turned to the boy in the parka and smiled.

"How did you do it?" he asked quietly, pulling a small white furry dog off of his head and clutching it in front of him.

"Wit and Will. I combined them at last. What's your name, boy? You helped me quite a bit before I went out against Gaara," she pointed out, and he glanced at her out the corner of his eye. His snake type eyes became warmer for a moment before smiling

"My name's Kiba. This is Akamaru. I'm glad to help," Kiba smiled, and Rin inched closer to him, almost going to pet Akamaru but halting. She glanced at her shriveled gray hands and sighed.

"No offense, but I don't want to curse your dog or you. I'll have to wait till tomorrow," she whispered. Kiba frowned, looking down at himself and his white puppy.

"Why would you need to touch me?" he asked as Rin smiled softly to herself. She walked ahead of him, turning around so she walked backwards.

"Think about it," she called, and turned to run off to her place to stay. Kiba looked down Akamaru, who had a dog version of a grin on his face.

END

Tell me what you think. I've never tried a Naruto story before, but it was a fresh look, so I'll be toying around with this while creating new chapter for my Too Much to Handle storyline.


	9. A Parade Of Elephants

Title: Too Much To Handle 

By: goyankeesbooredsox's secret buddy

Special Notes: Mild yelling.

OOPS: I just realized that a couple of chapters ago, I mentioned that the girls were in the Gryffindor common room when they're really in Slytherin. My apologies. They were in the Slytherin common room.

REMINDER: None of the Harry Potter series and/or movies are mine. It would be nice, but they're not. Only Leonie, Rebecca, and any relationships formed between them and other students are form my imagination (based off real people, as you may have guessed, the other user of this account.).

START CHAPTER:

"I suppose we wake up Snape, now that is has been three weeks?" Rebecca asked at breakfast one morning, and Leonie glanced up at her from her breakfast, a noodle dangling from her mouth. It quickly slipped into her mouth, and she leaned back on the bench, giving Rebecca a hard look.

"Yeah, we should. But I think I forgot to tell you something three weeks ago," she admitted, and Rebecca raised an eyebrow. "We could have woken up Snape whenever we wanted to."

"WHAT!" Rebecca yelled, nearly leaping over the table and strangling Leonie. A smug look crossed Leonie's face as Rebecca struggled to contain herself, and she repeated what she said.

"We could have woken up whenever we wanted to. A simple charm, really," Leonie pointed out, glancing at her nails. Rebecca was still fuming, but had managed to calm down a bit. She wrung her hands in her lap, trying not to yell at Leonie.

"You said we couldn't wake him up. You said it would take three weeks," she hissed through clenched teeth, and Leonie shook her head.

"I said exactly this: No. I put him in a sleeping state. He shouldn't be out of it for another 3 weeks," Leonie nodded, still inspecting her nails. Rebecca got a confused look on her face, trying to determine how this helped Leonie's case.

"So?" she finally asked, and Leonie glanced up, it obvious that she was trying to stifle a smile.

"I meant on his own. We could do anything with our wands and he'd wake up. Create a parade of elephants or something," Leonie shrugged, leaning back to her bowl of breakfast ramen. Rebecca didn't turn back to her breakfast however, she was still steaming.

"A parade of elephants," she whispered, not believing a word Leonie or herself had just said. Leonie glanced up at Rebecca's frozen state, an eyebrow raised and yet another noodle dangling out of her mouth. Leonie put down the spoon and pulled out her wand, inspecting it and comparing it to her ramen.

"Can I borrow your wand? And yes, a parade of elephants. We could have woken him up very easily," Leonie nodded again, holding her hand out patiently. Rebecca gave Leonie her wand, unsure of what she was planning.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Rebecca asked, watching Leonie compare the sizes of the wands. She clacked them together like chopsticks and a grin split her face.

"You didn't ask," Leonie pointed out blankly, and clacked the wands together again, "It's a good thing our wands are the same length. Otherwise I'd never be able to do this." She clicked them again, staring at her cup of ramen.

"Do what?" Rebecca asked, staring at the bowl of ramen with uncertainty. She never trusted Leonie with her wand, and wasn't sure why she had handed it over in the first place.

"This," Leonie grinned, and stabbed a piece of chicken floating in her bowl with the wands. She lifted to her mouth, the wands gripping the slippery food easily and popped it into her mouth. Rebecca's jaw dropped as Leonie calmly at her ramen, and she tried to grab her wand from Leonie's grasp. Sadly, Leonie had already thought of this, and had placed herself so she was just out of Rebecca's reach.

Minutes later Leonie finished and taking her own wand, tapped Rebecca's with it. Rebecca's wand glowed a bright green before returning to normal, and Leonie handed it back to Rebecca. Rebecca got a gross look on her face as she pinched her wand between her thumb and forefinger.

"Calm down. I disinfected it. Now are you coming with me or not?" Leonie asked, motioning for the door. Rebecca grasped her wand tightly and slipped it into her pocket, taking Leonie's word for it. She rose to her feet looking around the Great Hall.

"Where are we going?" she asked, glancing around. Leonie began to walk, and Rebecca jogged to keep up.

"To find Snape, of course," Leonie grinned, and Rebecca ran a little faster to stop Leonie before she headed up the staircase.

"What do you mean 'find'? " Rebecca stopped her, pinning Leonie to the wall. Leonie got an uneasy look on her face, and tried to look at anything except Rebecca's eyes. She fingered the edge of her robes and stared down at the floor.

"Well," she started, then fell silent. She tried to start again, but shut her mouth.

"Well what?" Rebecca asked, shaking Leonie slightly. "what do you mean by 'find Snape?' " She began to shake Leonie harder, until Leonie drew her wand, her eyes narrowed.

"Quit it. You shake me any harder and I'll suffer brain damage. Now, what I mean is," her voice dropped to a quiet whisper, "I forgot where I put Snape's body." She ran a nervous hand through her hair, which had turned a scared pink.

"YOU WHAT?" Rebecca screeched, shaking Leonie again. Leonie's head flopped around like a rag dolls but she slapped Rebecca harshly. Rebecca instantly dropped Leonie and her hands went up to her face where a hand shaped bruise started to form. Leonie fell to the floor, but instantly leapt to her feet, dragging Rebecca along as she raced up the stairs. They stopped behind a knight's armor, and Leonie slipped out her wand.

"Someone was coming. Anyway, there is good in all of this. Since I knew I'd forget where I put him, a tracker is attached to his robes. Now all we got to do is follow my…" Leonie left off, searching her pockets.

"What now?" Rebecca asked, watching as Leonie feverishly searched her robes.

"I lost my wand," Leonie stated simply, leaning back against the wall with a hopeless sigh. Rebecca's eyes widened to the size of saucers, and glanced around the floor. She looked back down the staircase, but saw nothing. Leonie had her face buried in her hands when Rebecca turned back around, and Rebecca swore she heard sniffling. _Whack!_ Rebecca's hand flew across Leonie's face.

"What do you think you're doing? We're going to find your wand even if we have try pry it from a dragon's grasp. Come on and get up," Rebecca grinned, rising to her feet. Leonie stared up at her with blank eyes and blinked away her tears. She didn't pay attention to the red mark growing on her cheek, and a smile spread across her face.

"Especially if we have to pry it from a dragon's grasp," Leonie smiled, rising to her feet. The two girls made their way down the hallway, Rebecca pulling out her lighter. Leonie shot her a smirk and walked a bit faster.

"What're you doing?" Rebecca wailed, struggling to catch up.

"You do realize you only gave a red mark on my cheek but I gave you a full-fledged bruise. Do you realize how weak that makes you look?" Leonie grinned, backpedaling with long strides down the corridor. Rebecca took a moment to fully figure out what Leonie said, but when she did, her face grew a furious red and she let out a loud cry.

"YOU'LL REGRET THAT!" Rebecca screeched, charging down the hallway. Leonie let out a high-pitched cackle and turned on her heel, easily outrunning Rebecca. Rebecca struggled to run faster, but Leonie slowed to a jog and seemed to be mocking her.

"Face it, Rebecca, you'll always be weaker!" Leonie called over her shoulder.

"I'm the one with wand, you idiot!" Rebecca yelled. Leonie spurted forward again, realizing the trouble she was in when Rebecca had a wand.

END CHAPTER

Luvs to three of my reviewers. Please review peoples. I'll 3 you forever.


	10. Boiling Magic

Title: Too Much To Handle 

By: goyankeesbooredsox's secret buddy

Special Notes: Taking me longer to update, sorries. It's that time of year.

REMINDER: None of the Harry Potter series and/or movies are mine. It would be nice, but they're not. Only Leonie, Rebecca, and any relationships formed between them and other students are form my imagination (based off real people, as you may have guessed, the other user of this account.).

START CHAPTER:

"Found it," Leonie grinned, sinking through her knees and picking up the slender wooden wand. She kept her position on the ground, twisting the wand between her fingers. Rebecca leaned with her back against the wall, letting out deep sigh. Her heavy breathing matched that of Leonie, and it proved the idea that they had been running all over the school grounds. Leonie pocketed the wand, and ran a hand through her hair, a worried look on her face. "Rebecca, you okay?" she asked, looking at her pained friend. Rebecca began to take deeper breaths, trying to stop her fast-paced heart.

"Yeah. I just haven't run that much in ages," Rebecca managed a grin, though her face was still scrunched in pain. "Last time I had that much distance to cover was in co-ed soccer before my first year in Hogwarts. Quite the workout, all to find your wand," she shot Leonie a scowl and straightened. She began to pace the width of the corridor and then pace back, finally managing to bring her breathing pace back to normal. The entire time Leonie had been murmuring things into her wand, and suddenly a floor plan of Hogwarts popped up, beautifully detailed. A green body shaped figure was lying in one room, while two other figures, one purple and the other sea green, were arranged in the same positions Leonie and Rebecca were in.

"What's that?" Rebecca asked, walking over. She stood next to Leonie, who got to her feet and left her wand standing up so the map was in front of them around stomach height.

"See those blobby things, the purple and ocean colored ones?" Leonie pointing to the two figures, which had huddled together now, just like Leonie and Rebecca. "That's us, and this is the floor plan of the dungeons," Leonie proclaimed proudly, and Rebecca pointed to the green blob on the other side of the map.

"Who's that? Are they sleeping?" she asked, trying to get a closer look. Leonie waved her wand over the green figure, and Rebecca squinted to read the text above Leonie's wand. "SEVERUS SNAPE!" Rebecca cried, punching her fist into the air.

"But look," Leonie moved her wand so the map would move to eye level. Rebecca leaned in, but the sight only confused her.

"Why he is up in the air? Did you do that?" Rebecca asked, walking around the floor plan. She watched her purple blob do the same thing, but Severus didn't move. "wait a minute," she murmured, counting the small doorways in the diagram. "Seven doors here," she muttered, then straightened and faced the direction she assumed Severus was in. She began to count in her head, pointing at a door in the distance. "Wait a minute…" she left off, and she could hear Leonie sigh and put the map away.

"THAT'S HIS ROOM! You don't remember hiding a teacher in his own room?" Rebecca yelled, charging down the hallway towards Snape's classroom. Leonie followed behind her, an exasperated look on her face. Rebecca slammed the door open, glancing wildly around Snape's classroom. Leonie walked calmly down the hallway, muttering to herself. When she reached the potion room, she could hear insane grumbling from under the desk. Several drawers slid shut, and Rebecca appeared from behind a walnut desk in the front of the classroom. Leonie leaned coolly against the doorframe, watching Rebecca charge about the classroom. Suddenly Rebecca froze, turning to Leonie. "Why aren't you looking?" she asked hastily, her head jerking about at all the walls and cabinets. Leonie sighed and walked over, clasping Rebecca's head so it would quit moving and look at her. When Rebecca quit straining, Leonie dropped her hands.

"I remembered where I put him while walking over here," Leonie said simply, and Rebecca stared quietly at her, shaking with rage. She gave one last hopeless glance around the classroom before facing Leonie, who hadn't moved.

"Well?" Rebecca asked, taking a seat on the table. "Where is he?" Leonie stuck up one finger. "What?" Rebecca asked. Leonie stuck up her whole arm. "WHAT?" Rebecca nearly yelled.

"LOOK UP!" Leonie retorted, and Rebecca slowly craned her neck to meet eyes with a magic bound professor on the ceiling.

"YOU TAPED OUR PROFESSOR TO THE CEILING?" Rebecca yelled, and Leonie pulled out her wand, pointing it at the professor. With a quick flick of her wrist, the body came crashing down the floor.

"Yes," Leonie growled, stalking over to Snape, who was still asleep. "No one looks up when they're in here," she continued, kicking the professor.

"How do you know?" Rebecca asked, joining Leonie next to Snape's body.

"There's two main reasons people look up: to check if the sun is shining, or to pray. Since you can't see the sun from here, no one would be checking the weather. And since everyone knows once you enter this room, prayers can't help you, no one bothers to look up and pray," Leonie informed her, pointing the wand at Snape. "You want to wake him up?" Rebecca considered the idea of having their evil professor brought back from his sleeping state, and shrugged.

"It's the right thing to do," Rebecca finally said. Leonie shot Rebecca a weird look and put her wand away. She carefully stepped over Snape's slumbering form and wandered into his potion's closet. She seemed to have forgotten Rebecca was there for a couple of minutes.

"A couple of days I had found a very interesting book among the humor section of the library," Leonie started, her voice faint from within the closet.

"What were you doing in the library?" Rebecca asked.

"Looking for the forbidden potions book. It's been checked by Granger for a while now," Leonie grumbled, "But anyways, I found something much better. It's called Spells, Tips, and All Those Other Neat Tricks," Leonie poked her head out of the potion cabinet, waving a small black book with the title glittering in gold letters. "I've made most of the potions in it, but there's one I still want to try: Boils. The thing is, these are a little trickier. They'll slowly inflate, further and further, until one of them pops, and lets out some sick green liquid. I've always wanted to try it, but I need a cat liver," Leonie ducked back into the cabinet, pulling out her own cauldron and ingredients. She ran back to the cabinet and pulled out a small pot with a wormy thing inside and a label clearly spelling out Cat Liver. "And now I've got one." She began to drip different ingredients into the cauldron, chopping the liver into small slivers (much to Rebecca's distaste) and dropping it in. The potion hissed and became a hunter green, and Leonie grinned.

"Who're you going to give it to?" a voice growled from the doorway, and Rebecca and Leonie whipped around, both of their wands out and hissing with furious magic. Three wands pointed back at them, but as soon as Rebecca's and Leonie's wands began to charge with a familiar green glow, the wands began to quiver noticeably. Leonie locked eyes with Hermione, her eyes livid, and an eerie grin spread across her face. Hermione shied back a bit, hiding in the shadows but still trying to put her confidence into her wand.

"Three children like you shouldn't be wandering the corridors alone," Leonie grinned, her voice hollow and eerie. Harry, ever the brave, took a step in front of his friends, his wand nearly stabbing Leonie in the heart. She snorted softly, and motioned for Rebecca to come over. Rebecca didn't head, and attempted to see what she was doing with her minor peripheral vision.

"We'll ask you again, who are you going to give it to?" Ron growled, stepping forward and breaking Leonie's fierce glare with Hermione. Suddenly Rebecca screeched for Leonie to hit the floor, and footsteps came pounding over. Leonie leaped, straightened herself out and landed against the floor with her palms flat against the floor and her elbows tucked against her body. Sloshing came form behind her, and before the golden trio could run out the door, a sickly green liquid that resembled the boil potion spilled over them, later with a black cauldron flying their. The cauldron hit Ron squarely in the forhead, and Hermione dragged him out while screaming in pain.

"Don't tell me that was…" Leonie started, and Rebecca nodded happily.

"The boil potion."


End file.
